


Those Angel Eyes

by sassbuttcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcas/pseuds/sassbuttcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are watching a movie, but that doesn't matter, they're only focused on each other.</p>
<p>(prompt request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Angel Eyes

It didn’t matter what was playing on the screen in front of them. It didn't matter that they had run out of popcorn about 30 minutes ago and the movie wasn't even half finished. However, it did matter that they were sitting so close to each other that they could feel their hot breath against their skin, sending shivers and goosebumps across their entire bodies. Dean had a little to drink, as per the usual, and Cas didn't mind because he knew Dean would be a cuddly mess even without the alcohol in his body. Dean shifted and Cas felt the sudden coldness as Dean moved away for a split second, only to rest his head in his lap, throwing his legs over the side of the couch on the armrest. He looked up into blue eyes that were already staring softly into green.

"Your eyes are ‘mazing, y’know that?" Dean’s words slurred together drunkenly but his smile was tender and true. Cas smiled back, just enough for few teeth to show through his parted lips, and he leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead.

"You realize your eyes are the most beautiful forest green, and yet every time you go to compliment me, it’s ‘your eyes are beautiful’ or ‘your eyes are angelic’?" Cas chuckled. Dean’s cheeks flushed red and Cas cupped a hand over one of them. Dean took his hand in his and started to play with his fingers and rubbed light circles against his palm and down his wrist. He tangled his fingers with Cas’s and moved their hands down to his chest where he rested them on his chest. He rested his other hand over the tangled bunch and closed his eyes with a smile. Cas took his free hand and combed his hand through Dean’s thick light brown hair. Dean’s eyes opened slowly, drowsy looking, as drunk yet sweet as Dean currently was.

"I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you, Dean Winchester." Cas whispered. He leaned down, placing another kiss on Dean’s forehead. 

"Cas," Dean whispered. “Your eyes… are beautiful…" Cas laughed quietly. Dean’s eyes closed slowly once more, sleep creeping up on him. Cas kept his hand in Dean’s, squeezing every so often, other hand carding through his hair and he leaned down to kiss Dean’s lips before he dozed off completely.

"Not even heaven could keep me away from you. I'll love you for a thousand years. I'll love you forever." Cas whispered, drifting to sleep himself, still clutching his hunter’s hand tightly.

~Fin~


End file.
